


sunshine and everything about it

by ourdaeven (campgangsey)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just sungyoon admiring daeyeol, there is myungyeol but they dont talk, they are politicians' children here, we all know dae is sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campgangsey/pseuds/ourdaeven
Summary: Choi Sungyoon falls for Lee Daeyeol. Deep. Hard.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	sunshine and everything about it

The first time Sungyoon saw Daeyeol was when they were still in primary school. That time, Daeyeol was his senior, but the rumour about him spread through the whole school like a tornado. Students, teachers, even his father's colleagues talked about it. (How did they find a time to talk about someone else's life when they had a bunch of important things to do? Sungyoon didn't know)  
  
The thing is, Sungyoon is the son of a politician, so does Daeyeol. They were placed in school special for politicians' children. The school was also where the son of the current King pursued his education.  
  
Sungyoon knew that the world of politicians is harsh. He knew it since he was a kid when his father kept telling him that he needs to be extra careful. It is also why he is the way he is. Close off. Not letting anyone see what inside of him. Or his flaw for it would make him looked weak in the eye of others.  
  
But Daeyeol ~~was~~ _is_ different. From the beginning, people knew that he wasn't a perfect person like a politician should.  
  
"That Daeyeol kid is so stupid, he can't read," Sungyoon heard someone said, it was his senior.  
  
"I heard that Sungyeol can't read as well, but at least he keeps studying and now he can read really well. That Daeyeol kid is stupid and lazy," Sungyoon heard his father colleague said during the dinner. "I feel sorry for Lee to have a son like that."  
  
Little Sungyoon didn't know what he should do (plus he was afraid to get into trouble) but he knows that it was wrong to talk down about someone liked that.  
  
Sungyoon only watched when Daeyeol played alone in the playground. No one wanted to play with him, so usually he just sat under the big tree and did whatever he did.  
  
Sometimes, his brother--Lee Sungyeol--would come and join him. But mainly, the older could be seen with his other friends.  
  
Despite having no one beside him, Daeyeol had a huge smile on his face.  
  
Sungyoon wondered how he did that.  
  
Sometimes, little Sungyoon caught Daeyeol reading a book in the playground (some kids tease him "you can't read, don't even try", but he ignored them). And as times passed by, there was no longer anyone who talked about dyslexic Daeyeol, but no one talked about how Daeyeol could read as well.  
  
\---

Sungyoon saw Daeyeol again in middle and high school, and even in university. The older seemed to get way better than when he was in primary. Sungyoon watched as Daeyeol went from one table to another, joined whichever group of friends he liked with a huge smile on his face. Sometimes, he even joined his older brother's group.  
  
Sungyoon himself didn't get anywhere near better. He had friends, sure, but he didn't consider any of them as a close one. He found himself being careful with what he said and what he did around them. The only person he felt comfortable with was Lee Jangjun and it was only because he is his cousin who he knew since the latter was a baby.  
  
Without him realizing it, Sungyoon fell for Daeyeol. He would stare at him when the older caught his sight. Be it in the school corridor, school cafeteria, or even in the formal event held by the king to gather all the politicians and their families.  
  
In his silence, Sungyoon admired the way Daeyeol smiled and laughed. At night, when he was about to sleep, Sungyoon daydreamed about the day he approached Daeyeol and became close to the older. Sungyoon found himself dreaming about Daeyeol, leaving himself breathless when he woke up with a huge problem in between his legs.  
  
Choi Sungyoon falls for Lee Daeyeol. _Deep. Hard._  
  
And of course, Choi Sungyoon being Choi Sungyoon didn't know how he should confess his feeling. Or even how he should start a conversation with Lee Daeyeol.  
  
It was a special day for the king's family. Their youngest son, Kim Myungsoo, held a birthday party to celebrate his twenty-third year in the world as well as finally announcing his special relationship with the oldest Lee brothers, Sungyeol.  
  
Sungyoon, of course, wasn't too shock with the news. Watching Daeyeol from afar made Sungyoon realized the close relationship between Sungyeol and the prince. The prince liked to latch himself onto Sungyeol and Daeyeol liked to make fun of them which result in both blushing real hard.  
  
As everyone watched Myungsoo made his speech, Sungyoon watched Daeyeol. The object of Sungyoon's admiration was watching his soon-brother-in-law with a huge smile on his face.  
  
Sungyoon felt something in his stomach stir. Oh, how much he wished he could talk to him, make him smile, make him laugh, make him do something to him.  
  
Sungyoon sighed. He thought that he would get over his obsession with the older boy, but it seems like it would never get away.  
  
"You know, hyung, one of these days you really need to talk to Daeyeol-hyung," Jangjun, who stood beside him, said which made Sungyoon immediately looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, don't act innocent. I know you have a hard-on for Daeyeol-hyung."  
  
Sungyoon's eyes widen. He thought he hid his feeling really well. "I'm not! And what the hell? You're in first name basis with him? And call him hyung?"  
  
"Don't be jealous! I happen to know Daeyeol-hyung since middle school. Of course, you don't know that he and me used to be in the dance club. It's what you get when you spent your whole time in the house without actually socializing!"  
  
"Don't criticize my socializing skills. I'm good."  
  
"If you were good, you would know Daeyeol by now," Jangjun said.  
  
Sungyoon didn't say anything in return since he knew that his cousin was right. Daeyeol was really really friendly, he got along with any kind of people, and he was _everywhere_. It was like wherever you went, Daeyeol would be there as well.  
  
In the perfect world scenario, where Sungyoon wasn't this Sungyoon, he'd know Daeyeol by now.  
  
Sungyoon sighed. He loved his father and the way he raised him, but sometimes, he wished his father didn't expose him to the ugly world since the day he was born. If his father went easy on him, Sungyoon would probably have better-socializing skills.  
  
The prince finally ended his speech. Everyone was allowed to eat, dance, whatever they wanted.  
  
Sungyoon went with his father to go talking with some other politicians (his father said this was really important since he was going to follow his father's step the day he graduated from university). They talked about how the news about Myungsoo-Sungyeol's relationship was a shock to them and gossip a little bit. (Sungyoon couldn't believe they gossip about the prince in the middle of the prince's birthday party)  
  
Sungyoon couldn't care less about their gossip. His eyes wandered around the hall and somehow found Lee Daeyeol talking to his brother, the prince, and their other friends. It looked like the Lee brothers were teasing each other while the rest laughing. Sungyoon also noted that the prince hugged Sungyeol from behind.  
  
Sungyeol and Daeyeol were really similar. Their faces and their characteristics. There was no way someone looked at them and not thinking that they are brothers. And both of them were really friendly and loud. But, if Daeyeol kept changing his group of friends, Sungyeol stayed in the same group.  
  
Sungyoon understood the prince's obsession with Sungyeol. Except, Sungyoon didn't feel a thing towards the older Lee, but he was obsessed with the younger Lee.  
  
"So, Sungyoon, any girlfriend ... or perhaps, boyfriend?" someone asked which brought Sungyoon to reality.  
  
Thinking about Daeyeol always manage to make Sungyoon forget his surrounding. Sometimes, he wondered, what kind of magic that Daeyeol used to him.  
  
\---  
  


After talking to a bunch of older politicians with his dad, Sungyoon decided that enough was enough and he desperately needed fresh air. He went to the balcony, thinking that no one would be there. But of course, Sungyoon was wrong.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sungyoon immediately said while taking one step away from the balcony.

The person turned his head and it was when Sungyoon realized that he was talking to no other than Lee Daeyeol who was smiling. Sungyoon thought, _when was Daeyeol not smiling?_

“Oh, no need to be sorry. Come here. I know a big event like this could take so much energy. You’re more than welcome, this isn’t my own place anyway,” Daeyeol said before he turned his head again.

Sungyoon let out a small “oh” while admiring Daeyeol’s back before he hesitantly took a step closer and stood beside Daeyeol.

Sungyoon could feel his heart beating faster.

This was it. The moment that Sungyoon waited what felt like his whole life.

He finally talked to Daeyeol. _The_ Lee Daeyeol.

Sungyoon though that Daeyeol would say something. After all, that was what the older always do. Talk. It was his specialty. Sungyoon had witnessed how talkative the latter was.

But Sungyoon was wrong once again.

The whole time, Daeyeol was silent. His eyes fixed at the dark night. It was almost like he didn’t recognize Sungyoon’s presence.

Sungyoon found himself didn’t mind with the fact that the object of his admiration gave no effort at talking to him. Sungyoon didn’t like to talk in the first place, and just like what Daeyeol said, he had used a huge amount of energy to talk with the others before. Besides, looking at the side profile of Daeyeol from this close was enough for Sungyoon.

“Why did you look at me?” Daeyeol said suddenly, he turned his head towards Sungyoon, forehead forming a frown.

Sungyoon was taken back. Had he looked at Daeyeol for so long? He cursed himself for always forgetting the concept of times when he looked at the older. This officially became the embarrassing moment for Sungyoon.

“Ah, sorry,” Sungyoon immediately apologized.

“No, it’s okay. I just … is something wrong with me? Is there anything on my face?” Daeyeol asked, frantically wiping his more than perfect face.

“What? No, no, nothing’s wrong and nothing’s on your face,” Sungyoon said.

Daeyeol sighed. “Oh. Okay. Every time people looking at me, it’s because something’s wrong with me.”

Hearing that, Sungyoon could feel his heart breaking. He remembered back in primary school when people looking at Daeyeol while not-so whispering about how stupid he was. The whole thing was ridiculous. Why did it matter if someone couldn’t read, anyway? No one was born perfect.

“I promise, you’re perfect,” Sungyoon said without even processing it. It was when he saw Daeyeol’s expression he finally registered what he said. “I—I mean … you’re good. Your face’s good. I mean, nothing’s wrong with your face.

“Oh my god,” Daeyeol laughed, “you’re Sungyoon, right? I believe we haven’t talked before this? It’s crazy to think that. I mean, theoretically, we know each other since we were kids. We were also in the same school and university.”

Sungyoon widened his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Daeyeol ( _The_ Lee Daeyeol) knew his name. This whole time he thought Daeyeol didn’t see him at all.

“You’re Jangjun’s cousin, right? That boy talked about you a lot.”

Sungyoon cursed under his breath. “What did he say?”

Jangjun didn’t have any filter. The last thing that Sungyoon needed was Jangjun blurted out Sungyoon’s crazy obsession towards Daeyeol.

“Just something about how you always at home. I—”

Sungyoon couldn’t hear the rest of Daeyeol’s word since someone decided that it was the perfect time to call Daeyeol. Sungyoon soon realized that it was the prince and Sungyeol. Sungyoon bowed his head as the pair looked at him. Next second, Sungyoon found himself standing alone on the balcony.

His conversation with Daeyeol was short, but Sungyoon felt really happy. After all, he finally talked to the person he admired the most.

That night, Sungyoon dreamt about Daeyeol again.

\---

Since then, it was like the universe finally shoved Sungyoon and Daeyeol to each other.

The first time they met again was when Sungyoon went to the university’s library. He saw Daeyeol reading a book in between two bookshelves. Sungyoon didn’t know how long he stared at Daeyeol until the older found him and talked to him.

“Oh, it’s you again!” Daeyeol said as he smiled.

They talked for a bit about their never-ending assignments. It was almost felt like they were an old friend except Sungyoon found his heart beating so hard and his hand was sweating the whole time. Sometimes, he was distracted by the beauty that was Lee Daeyeol.

The next time they met was in the middle of the corridor when both Sungyoon and Daeyeol were about to go home.

The next time they met was in the coffee shop, that was also when Sungyoon confirmed his speculation about Daeyeol’s coffee addiction.

And they met again, again, and again. And before Sungyoon knew it, Daeyeol and he became close to the point where Sungyoon felt like Daeyeol’s presence was a normal thing and he didn’t feel as nervous as he used to be.

“You read my favorite book!” Daeyeol exclaimed which startled Sungyoon.

Sungyoon was just reading a book that he bought the previous day in a coffee shop. He didn't expect Daeyeol to come out of nowhere.

“This is your favorite?” Sungyoon asked, mentally gave himself a high five for not stuttering despite the fact that Daeyeol’s arm was wrapping around his shoulder.

“Yes! Do you like it?”

“I still too early in the book to judge,” Sungyoon said.

“Ah … okay then. I’m going to leave you alone. Text or call me after you finish the book, I want to know what you think.”

“Don’t you want to stay here for a bit?” Sungyoon asked before he could stop himself.

“I want to, but I need to meet my professor. Bye Sungyoon!” Daeyeol said, messing Sungyoon’s hair before he left.

Sungyoon felt his heartbeat quicken.

\---

That night, when he finished the book, he didn’t know whether he should text the older. He had his number, of course, but they never sent each other text before. If he did it, it would be the first-ever text.

After debating with himself, Sungyoon sent a simple “I finished the book” to Daeyeol. Once he sent it, his heartbeat quicken (it always happen when it comes to Daeyeol)

It took Daeyeol thirty minutes to reply to his message (and Sungyoon had a tiny mental breakdown during those thirty minutes)

_I’m gonna call you._

Before he could register what Daeyeol told him, his phone buzzing and his screen showed the name Daeyeol with options to reject and to answer.

Despite being so surprised, Sungyoon accepted the call.

“Hi!” said Sungyoon.

“You finished the book?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you think?”

“It’s really good!”

“Really? Ah … glad to hear that! Why do you like it?”

Sungyoon explained that despite the crazy-messy-hard to understand the plot, he loved all of the characters and felt a deep connection with each and every character.

“Right? Everyone talked about how the plot is not realistic, but I feel like it doesn’t matter because the characters are really fantastic. I love all the characters, especially Yein. I can relate to her.”

“Yeah?” Sungyoon responded.

Yein was described as a cheerful character, but deep down she had a lot of problems. She doubted herself. She questioned her future. She didn’t love herself as much as she wanted.

And Daeyeol said he could relate with Yein which probably meant that he too doubted himself.

“Yeah,” Daeyeol whispered, “what about you, Sungyoon?”

Sungyoon explained that he could find a piece of himself almost in every character. He could relate with Yein who questioned her future. Despite knowing he would be a politician just like his father, he couldn’t help himself but afraid of what might come. He could relate to Jowan who loved someone secretly. He could relate with Gain who lived in the shadow of his family.

“You’re so unique, Sungyoon,” Daeyeol said, “I wish you let me know you better.”

Sungyoon once again felt something in his stomach flipped. At that moment, something between them changed.

“I wish you let me know you better too,” Sungyoon said before he could think much about it.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything,” Sungyoon answered.

“Okay, what about everything to everything? That way we could get to know each other better.”

Sungyoon hummed. “That’s sounds good.”

“Tomorrow? Same time?”

“Yeah.”

Daeyeol ended the call.

That night, Sungyoon dreamt Daeyeol again. They laid on a bed, doing nothing besides staring and smiling at each other. It was innocent and intense at the same time.

\---

The next day, Sungyoon didn't meet Daeyeol at all, but as the sun got down and the moon rose from her sleep, Daeyeol called him again. The thought of finishing his assignment wiped away from his head and he immediately accepted the call.  
  
"Hi!" Sungyoon said, breathless. Daeyeol always managed to take his breath away while doing the most mundane thing.  
  
"Sungyoon ... what's your favorite color?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Everything to everything, remember?"  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
They talked for hours after that. Asking each other the most basic questions. Nothing too deep, but Sungyoon felt that he got to know Daeyeol way better than before.  
  
The next day, Daeyeol called again. And so did the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that. The call became the regular thing. Sometimes, they talked while doing their assignments. Sometimes their call laster for hours and hours to the point where they found themselves didn't get any sleep.  
  
The talk usually was something light-hearted. But as the days went by, the topic getting deeper. And Sungyoon's love for Daeyeol gets deeper as well (if that's even possible considering how much Sungyoon loves Daeyeol in the first place).  
  
"You must know about that too, right?" Daeyeol asked, referring to him being dyslexic back when they were in primary school.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I was so pathetic. I almost gave up, but Sungyeol told me to keep studying. He said it will get better. I believe him and I get better for real. Reading is my hobby now. There are days when it gets harder, but I always try hard to overcome it. So does Sungyeol."  
  
"You love Sungyeol-hyung, don't you?" Sungyoon asked. He couldn't count how many times they talked about Daeyeol's brother and every time they talk, Sungyoon noticed how the younger Lee talked so highly about the older.  
  
"I admire him so much. He is my role model. I learn to smile from him. I learn to be this easy-going Daeyeol from him. I'm an introvert, but I try so hard to be like him. It works, but I get really tired sometimes. That's why I always excuse myself in the middle of something. If I don't, I'll go crazy."  
  
"Just like at Myungsoo-hyung's birthday?" Sungyoon asked. He still remembered that time. The first time he talked to Daeyeol.  
  
"Yeah. That's why I didn't talk to you at first. I was trying to get my energy back."  
  
"Yeah ... I understand."  
  
\---  
  
"You need to tell him how you feel," Jangjun said suddenly. They were in a restaurant for dinner as a celebration for the end of the semester and Sungyoon was busy texting with Daeyeol about the older's graduation day.  
  
"What?" Sungyoon said as he placed his phone on the table. Sungyoon had told Daeyeol that he would come to his graduation which seemed to make Daeyeol happy.  
  
"Daeyeol-hyung. You need to tell him."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Of course. God, why are you so stupid?"  
  
"I don't want to get rejected. That's all."  
  
Sungyoon remembered how back in high school so many girls (and sometimes, boys) came to him and told him how they feel ("I like you, Sungyoon, be mine?") but Sungyoon being Sungyoon who obsessed with Daeyeol told all of them that he didn't want to be theirs. He didn't think much about his rejection or how those people must feel when he rehjected them. The only thing in his mind was how much he wished Daeyeol was the one who confesses his feeling towards him.  
  
But now, Sungyoon was wary. What if karma bites him in the ass and Daeyeol will reject him?  
  
"He wouldn't," Jangjun said with so much confidence in his voice.  
  
"How did you know?" Sungyoon scoffed.  
  
"Have you seen him? He liked you, hyung, believe me."  
  
Sungyoon sighed. He didn't want to break his own heart, but he secretly planned to tell Daeyeol how he felt tomorrow after the graduation ceremony.  
  
\----  
  


The next day, before he went to where Daeyeol had his graduation ceremony, Sungyoon spent his time looking at himself in the mirror while giving a pep talk. Just like what he promised the other day, Sungyoon would tell Daeyeol his feeling today.

Sungyoon had doubts. So many doubts. Something inside kept telling him that something would go wrong. That Daeyeol didn’t feel the same. That he would ruin the friendship that he had with Daeyeol as his confession left his mouth.

“No! Stupid! Stop! It’s gonna be okay,” Sungyoon told himself for the nth time that morning.

Without realizing, time passed by and Sungyoon was late. He cursed himself, running out of his house. When he arrived at the place, Sungyoon realized how late he was. The ceremony was over and everyone was busy taking pictures. Sungyoon found Daeyeol and his family and immediately walked to the group with regret.

“Hi!” Sungyoon greeted. “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Daeyeol's smile was really bright, probably even brighter than the sun that shining above them. “Nah, it’s okay. I’m just really glad that you come. Let’s take a picture! Hyung! Take a picture here!”

Sungyoon was surprised when he found that the prince was the one who took the picture. But, he smiled at the camera as Daeyeol wrapped his arm around his waist and Sungyoon had his arm around the older’s shoulder.

“Oppa!” someone yelled loudly.

Sungyoon turned his head, finding Daeyeol got out of his embrace and ran to a girl. He hugged the girl and Sungyoon saw as she planted a kiss on Daeyeol’s cheek.

Sungyoon’s heart shattered and he saw his world collapsed.

_Daeyeol … had a girlfriend?_

“You’re here!” Daeyeol screamed. Sungyoon couldn’t help but feel jealous at how excited Daeyeol to see the girl. More than when Sungyoon came.

Sungyoon watched as the rest of the family greeted the girl with a huge smile. It was clear that they knew the girl closely as even the prince looked really friendly towards her.

Standing there Sungyoon couldn’t help but felt like he was invisible. He guessed it was his cue to leave so he took a few steps away before he turned his body and walked away from Daeyeol. Away from his hope.

Guess he wouldn’t have to confess after all.

\---

That night, Daeyeol called him, but Sungyoon didn’t have a gut to accept the call. He could still see as Daeyeol hugged the girl and as the girl kissed his Daeyeol.

It was really hurt. Sungyoon felt like his heart breaking into pieces. He couldn’t bring himself to talk to Daeyeol again or even to look at the man again. It was too much.

So Sungyoon didn’t accept Daeyeol’s call that night. Or the night after that.

Sungyoon glad though that Daeyeol was no longer a university student, so at least he didn’t have to deal with a random meet on the corridor or library anymore.

But Sungyoon felt incomplete. He had lost his sunshine and Sungyoon needed his sunshine to live.

It was afternoon and Sungyoon got back from the coffee shop where he met Jangjun to talk about everything. He found out that talking could help since right now he felt a little bit better. Just a little bit. Perhaps if he could get Daeyeol, things would be much better.

And as if the universe knew what Sungyoon wanted. There in front of Sungyoon’s apartment stood Lee Daeyeol. Sungyoon couldn’t help but think how cool Daeyeol looked. He looked like a model as he stood leaning on the door.

“Wha—what are you doing here?” Sungyoon asked, stuttering.

“Talking. Since you wouldn’t answer my call, I guess I have to come to your apartment.”

Sungyoon couldn’t believe his ear.

“What? Don’t you have work?”

Daeyeol stared at him. Straight to his eyes. Sungyoon’s heart fluttering. The stare was so intense that Sungyoon felt like he took his breath away.

“I want to talk, Sungyoon.”

“Oh .. okay.”

They stared in silence for awhile before Daeyeol broke it. “Not here. Can we go into your Apartment?”

Sungyoon cursed. Of course, who would talk right in the middle of the corridor like this?

“Yeah, sure. Sorry,” Sungyoon said. He was fumbling with the key before he could open the door and let Daeyeol get into it.

“Honestly, Sungyoon. I was being so patient, but I really can’t deal with this anymore,” Daeyeol said as they stood while facing each other in the middle of Sungyoon’s living room.

“What do you mean?”

“Why don’t you answer my call.”

“I was busy.”

“Bullshit,” Daeyeol half-screamed making the younger flinched. He lifted his hand and cupped Sungyoon’s face. “I like you, Sungyoon, don’t you see it? It makes me crazy knowing that you were there, but didn’t want to answer my call. You got home before you said anything to me. Didn’t you know that I was so worry? Sungyoon, please … I—I can’t take it anymore.”

It took Sungyoon a few seconds to register what Daeyeol said. “You … you like me? But, don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“Girlfriend? What do you mea—Ah! Don’t tell me that you think Sooji is my girlfriend! God, so gross. She is my cousin and we know each other since we were a baby. She went to America, but we are so close and she decided to visit Korea and came to my graduation. Sungyoon, did you really think she was my girlfriend?”

Sungyoon blushed. God, when he thought he couldn’t get any stupider, he did something like this. Cousin? Sungyoon couldn’t believe his mistake. If he didn’t make his own assumption, he probably already told Daeyeol how he felt.

“Oh my god!” Sungyoon whispered.

Daeyeol brought him to his hug. Sungyoon could feel a lip kissed the top of his head. His heart fluttered at the action.

“I like you, Sungyoon. So much. Please don’t do something like this again.”

Sungyoon buried his face on Daeyeol’s chest, inhaling the older’s scent. “I’m sorry,” Sungyoon whispered, tighten his hug. “I like you too.”

“Glad to know that.”

Sungyoon looked up to Daeyeol. “Does it mean we are boyfriends now?”

“Depends, if you don’t run away from me again, we are boyfriends.”

Sungyoon bites his lower lips. “I’m sorry.”

“God you’re so cute,” Daeyeol giggled and before Sungyoon knew it, Daeyeol’s lips were already on his.

Sungyoon had a dream about that lips so many times before, but he couldn’t believe that it finally became a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in one sitting and lost brain cells along the way. This is the first time I write a oneshot this long. You probably can tell that the story gets messier towards the end. Anyway, hope you like it.


End file.
